It's not enough
by Kouhaiii
Summary: He absolutely knew that he wasn't his first choice. He just did even though he did say otherwise. He knew that if his first choice chose him he would go with him. But his first choice didn't choose him. He chose someone else so he settled himself with the second choice. / AoKise / Sorry for the bad summary, I'm bad at it. English is not my first language.


_Hello folks uvu I hope you don't mind the grammar. I wrote it in like two days because it hit me. There will be a second chapter and that would be the end of it. I have many ideas how this could end so I still have to decide how I will end it (: Hopefully you enjoy it!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters._**

* * *

He absolutely knew that he wasn't his first choice. He just did even though _he_ did say otherwise. He knew that if his first choice chose him he would go with him. But his first choice didn't choose him. He chose someone else so he settled himself with the second choice.

Kise Ryōta knew that he wasn't Aomine Daiki's first choice.

But even though Kise knew he decided to stay. Because he has love for two people. He is happy with Aomine. Being by his side makes him happy. That's what he believes in strongly.

.

.

.

"Aominecchi! Look! Look!" Kise literally jumped on Aomine as he entered their apartment, holding a magazine in his hands. Aomine caught him surprised and raised his eyebrows in surprise and slightly annoyance. "What? What happened?" he asked, Kise's arms around his neck. "Look! You remember my photoshoot a few weeks ago? Where I had to go to Osaka?" Kise said excited. "Well, I can't look because I'm holding you. So get down." Kise laughed and set his feet on his ground to show him the magazine. He opened the page with an article about the young model.

Aomine looked at it with boredom and sighed. "Why do you have to be half naked? You always let them shoot you half naked!" Kise looked at him and pushed his lower lip forward. "What? You don't like it?" Aomine rolled his eyes and grabbed the magazine.

"I love you half naked. In my bedroom."

Kise blushed but grinned widely. "So sweet! I love you too!" He grabbed Aomine's face and kissed the lips with his soft ones. He felt the strong arms wrapping around his waist and pressed himself on Aomine's body. Soon, the kiss intensified and Kise felt butterflies in his tummy.

"Ah!" Kise backed away and looked at Aomine's pretty eyes. "I got an invitation for dinner tonight! Kurokocchi asked us if we would like to eat dinner with them. We didn't see each other in a long time so he suggested to meet for dinner. Kagamicchi's cooking!" Kise said excited. Of course he noticed that Aomine narrowed his eyes slightly but chose to ignore it. "Hmpf. Sounds annoying", the tanned man scoffed.

"Well… it would be nice! You are so busy with police school and I go to college. And it's Saturday, we both have the day off tomorrow! So… please! Let's go there!" Kise tried to persuade his boyfriend and tugged his fingers into Aomine's shirt, who tried to pass Kise.

"I just want to eat some pizza and watch the basketball match you hopefully recorded for me, you lazy student!" Aomine said, making Kise gasps in fake outrage. "I'm not lazy! I'm studying really hard, ok?!" He followed Aomine into the bedroom where Aomine started to undress. "Yeah, sorry. I was just joking", he half-heartedly apologized. For this he got slapped on his naked shoulder. "Hey!"

Kise looked at him with raised eyebrows before he came closer to put his arms on his shoulder, playing with Aomine's short hair. "C'mon, Aominecchi. It will be fun. We didn't see them for a long time," Kise said, looking at him with his eyes which had the color of melted gold. Aomine grunted. "Fine. Whatever. Let me shower." He pressed a kiss on Kise's rosy lips and shoved him gently to the side. Kise clapped his hands, happy about winning this conversation. He looked after Aomine who walked into the bathroom and a sneaky grin appeared on his lips. He get rid of his clothes and joined Aomine.

.

.

.

 _Ding dong_. The opened and Kise jumped at the man with pale blue hair. "Kurokocchi!" he almost screamed, hugging him tightly. "Umpf- good evening, Kise-kun," Kuroko Tetsuya said, lifting his head to breath. He looked passed Kise's shoulder and greeted the tanned man. "Good evening, Aomine-kun." Aomine raised lazily his hands to greet Kuroko. "Sup, Tetsu."

Then he kicked Kise. "Stopping hugging him like a crazy bitch." Kise gasped. "How mean, Aominecchi! I'm just so happy to see him again! Ne, how are things going?" He turned to Kuroko he walked to the side to let his guest in. "Everything's fine, thank you. What about you?"

"Nothing could be better!"

Kise and Aomine took off their shoes and followed Kuroko into the living room. It was more like a living room and an open kitchen where Kagami Taiga stood and cooked.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise jumped at him, too, too happy to see him. "Gosh, you just have to jump on everyone, huh?" Aomine scoffed annoyed. "You should tame your dog better," Kuroko said. Aomine looked at him and snorted. "I tried."

"Mouh! That's mean! I'm not a dog!" Kise complained letting go of the red head who laughed a bit. "Good to see you two," Kagami said grinning. "Yo, Bakagami!" Aomine greeted him, getting a glare from Kagami. "Shuddup, Ahomine."

Kise grinned widely and raised his hand, holding a plastic bag. "Here's a little something! Well, I thought wine would be a good idea. I hope it goes well with the dinner!" Kuroko smiled a little bit and grabbed the bag. "Thank you. It surely will."

While Kagami stood in the kitchen and cooked with Kuroko's help, Aomine and Kise sat on the counter and chatted – well, mostly Kise was blabbering – with each other. If Kise noticed the glances Aomine gave Kuroko he was a good actor to pretend he didn't notice.

And the blabbering didn't stop, went further at the dining table and he entertained three people with his chattering. "Wow, do you speak even more as in the past?" Kagami noticed and grinned slightly. Kise tilted his head slightly to the side and thought about it. "I don't know." "Yeah, he did. He won't shut his mouth," Aomine grunted slurping his pasta. Kise laughed. "Well, Aominecchi speaks so little, so I have to compensate for that, shouldn't I?"

"Oh, did you hear? Midorimacchi and Takaocchi finally got together!" Kise said. "Really?" Kagami looked truly surprised. "I thought they … already are." "No, Midorimacchi was just… too prideful? I don't know. But I'm so happy for Takaocchi!" Kise rolled the noodles around his fork and led it to his mouth.

"So," Kuroko said. "How's police school, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine stopped in his movements and looked to Kuroko, staring at him. He put down the fork who was half way to his mouth and licked his lips. "Yeah. It's good," he answered slowly.

Kise pretended not to notice.

"That exactly you would go to the police school! I still can't believe it!" Kagami said. "You're the rudest person I know!" Kagami flinched as his leg got kicked. "Shut up, Bakagami! Just like you, becoming a firefighter," he said. "Well, I can understand Kagami-kun's decision. Kagami-kun was always this kind of person who wants to help people. Different from you, Aomine-kun." Aomine raised an eyebrow. Kagami cleared his throat and looked at Kuroko. "Thanks," he murmured smiling.

Kise smiled at this picture. Kagami smiling lovingly at Kuroko and he could imagine that Kagami put his hand on Kuroko's knee. The blond looked at Aomine who looked grumpily. He bit his lower lip and put his hand on Aomine's knee. The younger one looked up and forced a smile.

He pretended not to care much about it.

"The pasta," Kise said cheerfully. "is really delicious! You outdone yourself again, Kagamicchi!" The red head grinned. "Thanks, Kise."

They finished eating and Kise offered to help washing the dishes. While Kise and Kagami went to the kitchen Aomine and Kuroko sat on the table, remaining silent. "So… how're things going, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko started the conversation. "Yeah. Fine. Just fine," Aomine responded. "And… you? How's … the working stuff?" Kuroko chuckled a bit and sipped on the red wine Kise brought. "It's going just fine."

While they have a small conversation Kise looked at them, having a blank face. He observed how nervously Aomine hold his can of beer and Kuroko was just relaxed. It was clear that Aomine was nervous. He could see the small frown, the light curve downwards and the whipping leg. He saw his body language – he's making himself small, his slightly lowered head.

Kise squeezed the sponge in his hand and flinched as he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh?" He looked at Kagami and raised his eyebrows. "I saw you in the magazine. I bet Aomine was jealous as fuck." Kagami grinned at him, making Kise smile. "You bought it? I'm so happy, Kagamicchi!" he said and wanted to hug him but Kagami raised his hands. "Woooh! Watch out, you're all soapy and wet," he said, laughing. "Well… I didn't buy it though. A coworker left it at the staff room so I brought it home." Kagami looked up and laughed as he saw Kise's pouting face. "Just kidding."

Kagami opened the fridge and got two cans of beer to give one of them to Kise. "Thanks, Kagamicchi!" He smiled widely and opened it. "So. Even though you're studying, you're also modeling?" "Yeah… I just can't stop… but well. I'm thinking about quitting." The red head raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What? Really?" Kise laughed a bit. "Yes. I want to focus on my studies becoming a pilot." He sipped on his can of beer and was lost in his thoughts for a while. As Kagami came into his vision he flinched backwards. "What's up? What are you thinking?" Kagami asked, frowning. Kise smiled slightly. "Nothing. C'mon. Let's go back to Kurokocchi and Aominecchi." The evening went on, uneventful. They were talking and enjoying the night, drinking wine or beer. They had a few things to catch up. It was really fun.

Kise Ryōta just hid the fact that Aomine Daiki was actually in love with Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

As Kise and Aomine was on their way home, Kagami told them to stop. "Ah, wait. I have something for you, Kise! I totally forgot! Come with me." He walked to the bedroom and Kise looked to Aomine grinning. "I'll get a gift!" He hopped to the bedroom, following Kagami.

While the two of them were in the bedroom Aomine and Kuroko was left behind again. "Well." Kuroko looked at Aomine and smiled slightly. "I'm happy… that you're good. With Kise-kun," he said. Aomine raised his eyebrows and snorted. "Of course. And you? Are you good?" If Kuroko noticed the hopeful tone in his voice he pretended not to. "I'm good. I'm really good. I think, Kagami-kun is going to propose." Aomine widened his eyes. "…what?"

"He didn't say anything but Kagami-kun is really bad at hiding things from me. So I naturally came across his little secret." Kuroko chuckled a bit. "… I'm going to say yes." Suddenly he looked dead serious at Aomine. "And I hope you're happy, too. I want you to be, I'm serious."

Aomine swallowed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, man. I- I didn't think he was such a romantic idiot," he said, but his voice cracked a little bit. "Yeah… He can be really romantic. It's cute." Kuroko looked at Aomine, his face as always bland. "I'm… sorry, Aomine. I hope you-"- "Oh, shut up, Tetsu," Aomine hissed and rubbed his face. "Just… shut up. I don't care if you get married or engaged or whatever you … going to do." He looked at Kuroko, narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly Kise jumped out of the room and grinned widely. "Ok, c'mon, Aominecchi! Let's go home!" He hugged Kuroko tightly. "Thank you for the evening, Kurokocchi. It was so much fun!" Kagami left the bedroom and grinned. "Okay, thank you!" Kise said and also hugged the red head. "See you! Good luck," he whispered into Kagami's ear. "Oh, c'mon, Kise. Let's go," Aomine said grumpily and grabbed him by his hand. "Bye, idiots."

Kise raised his eyebrows and waved at the other couple. "Bye! It was so fun!" He stumbled behind Aomine and tightened his grip on Aomine's hand.

While they walked towards the train station Kise looked at Aomine, scrutinized his profile. He watched him as his eyes locked suddenly with Aomine's. Kise smiled.

"It was fun, wasn't it?"

.

.

.

A few days had passed. A few things changed. But the changes were immense. Aomine didn't pay much attention to Kise. Aomine was always absence, mentally. Aomine was not there.

Kise noticed. Of course he noticed. He tried to win his attention. But maybe the knowing that Kuroko would say 'yes' to Kagami's proposal was too much for Aomine to know. Yes, he knew about the proposal. Kagami showed Kise the engagement ring, asking him for advice. For example how he should do it. He himself had a few ideas but Kise told him that they should meet up alone as he walked to the door. And then he listened to Kuroko's and Aomine's conversation.

So, Aomine knew about their development.

It was Wednesday. His courses were cancelled and Aomine was at police school so he spent his day at home, having his studying paper spread out on the table in the living room. He looked out of the window and sighed. His mind wasn't on his studying. It just wasn't. His thought always wandered to Aomine.

Kise gave up on studying and pulled his legs to his chest, resting his feet on the chair. He put his chin on his knees, wrapped his arms around his legs and starred into the air. He didn't look exactly sad. He just looked defeated; as if he had lost a huge fight.

His heart pained and it stung. He absolutely knew that he wasn't loved. Not like he loved Kuroko. Not like Kagami loved Kuroko. He knew that he shouldn't feel like that but he was so jealous of Kuroko even though it wasn't his fault. But having two guys to love him – it wasn't fair.

Kise laughed humorless and hid his face in his knees. He knew that this was wrong; this kind of thinking. He shouldn't feel like this. It was his own fault. He knew when he confessed to Aomine.

Aomine's heart will never be his. It will always belong to Kuroko even though his heart belongs to Kagami.

As Kise confessed like two years ago Aomine looked at him in shock. So he didn't even think about Kise like that. He hadn't even consider it. It was written all over his face. It was… hard. Kise was persistent, of course. He wouldn't give up. He bothered Aomine like hell and he knew he could be annoying but in the end – he did win.

But maybe it was his loss. Because it didn't feel like he won. He thought he had changed Aomine's heart. He changed his love interest. The first time Aomine said "I love you" was… the happiest time in his life, really. He felt warm in his stomach, his heart felt so warm. He seriously cried the whole time. He still could feel Aomine laughed at him for crying. He felt his warm tanned hands on his face and the kiss he gave him. It was a perfect scene.

It was. Really. But he didn't change. He couldn't win Aomine's heart. Even though they were dating like a half a year. They played basketball with Kuroko and after Kuroko passed out from his lack of stamina Kise went to buy drinks. As he came back he saw Aomine kissing the sleeping Kuroko. His heart stung and it broke. He was brokenhearted. But he didn't let him notice.

Because he has love for two.

Kise rubbed his eyes which began to water and his sigh wavered. He swallowed the big lump in his throat and put his feet back onto the ground. He stood up and turned on the stereo system. He turned up some music and closed his eyes. He needed to free his thoughts. He shouldn't dwell on it further. He wanted to be with Aomine. He loved him.

"I love him," he said to himself and stretched his tired muscles.

Kise shook his head and sat down again to concentrate on his studying.

As time flew by the music stopped and then he noticed the noise on the door. He raised his head and stood up. "Aominecchi?" As Kise walked to the entrance hall he saw him standing there, rubbing his neck and looking tired. Kise smiled at this sight and ran to him. He hugged him tightly, closing his eyes. "Welcome home," he whispered, as he placed a soft kiss on his neck. He felt the strong arm wrapping around his waist. "Hello, Kise," he said softly, making Kise shiver.

Aomine was in a good mood. Kise smiled and backed away slightly to look into Aomine's steel blue eyes. A happy smile plastered on his lips, as he moved closer to Aomine's. Their lips met and it was just like the first kiss – for Kise at least. He still felt the butterflies in his stomach. Warmth spread through his body. As the kiss intensified he felt his heart flatter. The tongue on his lips made him almost weak on his legs but allowed him to enter his mouth.

"A-Aominecchi," Kise whispered against his lips but got kissed again. "Aominecchi… I love you."

Kise looked at him, his eyes like melted gold were looking softly and lovingly into the ones of Aomine. "Yeah… I love you, too."

The words both stung and soften his heart.

Kise grabbed Aomine's hand and led him to the bedroom. He didn't want to know why Aomine was in a good mood. He just wanted to enjoy it. The blond pushed him onto the bed and followed him right after, climbing on his lap.

"Kise…"

A smile appeared on his face. He loved it when he called his name. He wanted to listen to his voice more. "Aominecchi." And he pushed him back into the mattress.

.

.

.

It was Sunday morning, as the phone rang at their apartment. Kise and Aomine were still in bed as it didn't stop ringing. Aomine grunted in his sleep, turning to the other side. Kise moaned and snuggled to the tanned man's back. But it didn't stop ringing. "Ungh." Kise knew that he had to get up because Aomine was a lazy ass so he got up, strolled slowly to the telephone in the hallway. He yawned damn tired and picked up.

"Hello?" His voice was still raw with sleep and scratched his neck.

But the following word woke him up – and froze his blood at the same time. "What? What? Kagamicchi? Please slower- oh my god." Kise clapped his hand over his mouth and began to tremble. "No… no this isn't… of course. We're coming!" Kise hung up and dashed into the bedroom to wake up Aomine.

"Aominecchi! Aominecchi, wake up! Wake up!" Kise screamed in panic. He shook Aomine until he turned around. "What the fuck?! What's up, Kise? Damnit I want t-" "Shut up!" Kise yelled at Aomine, for the first time actually. "We have to go. Get up!" Aomine saw the panicked, pale face of his boyfriend so he got up. "Fuck, Kise! What's up?!"

"Get dressed – right now!" Kise yelled and already changed in a few seconds. He totally forgot to tell Aomine what was happening. "Kise! Calm down!" Aomine did what he was told but was confused. "What happened? Who the fuck was calling?"

Kise turned to Aomine, had already shoes on and their keys in his hands.

"We need to go to the hospital. Kurokocchi had an accident."

.

.

.

They stormed into the hospital, demanding at the reception for Kuroko's whereabouts. They were in panic; that was written all over their faces. The receptionist directed them to the 2nd Floor so they dashed to the elevator. Being tall and former basketball players they were faster taking the staircase. So they rushed through that and soon they were in the waiting room, seeing Kagami sitting there. As Kise saw him his heart almost broke. He was bent forward, his elbows on his knees, his fingers tugged in his red hair and his shoulders were shaking.

"What happened?!" Aomine immediately yelled, so loud Kise even flinched. He saw Kagami raising his head - his face was a mess. Kise gasped a little and walked to Kagami. "I … I don't know…" Kagami stuttered. "I-Ku- Kuroko and I … we were just … taking a walk…" His voice trembled. Kise knew that Kagami was no one who cried easily but now he was closed to tears. "And then… there was this… car. W-we didn't even see that coming." Kise hugged Kagami and closed his eyes.

Aomine grabbed his own hair and Kise heard him sighed loudly. "Fuck! What is happening now? Where is he?!" Aomine asked loudly.

"He's in surgery… Fuck…" Kise stroke over Kagami's back and whispered soothing words into his ear even though he himself was close to tears. "How long?! Since when is he in surgery? How is he?!" Aomine demanded to know and Kagami looked up. "Since the minute we entered the fucking hospital!" Kagami shouted right back. "And I don't fucking know! I don't know they didn't come out yet!" His voice sounded sore and it was quavering so much. Kise stood up, walking to Aomine.

"Aominecchi. Calm down, please," he said with a lower voice. He made an attempt to touch him but his hand got slapped away. Kise flinched back and looked at him with widened eyes. Aomine groaned and left the waiting room.

Kise gasped for breath and tugged his hands in his shirts. "Fuck… FUCK!" Kagami kicked against the coffee table in front of him, startling Kise. He turned around and closed his eyes for a second before walking to Kagami. "Everything's going to be alright, ok, Kagamicchi?" he said, grabbing his hand and kneeled down. "Don't give up. Please." He put his hand on his neck and pushed him towards himself, pressing his forehead against Kagami's temple. "Everything's going to be okay," he whispered. "Kuroko will survive. He will. Because he has someone waiting for him." Kise kept whispering soothing words to Kagami until he calmed down. Well… his hands were still shaking and Kise tried to squeeze the hand tighter. But maybe to suppress his own trembling.

Maybe Kagami had contacted them as well; slowly Momoi, Midorima and Takao entered the waiting room. They all looked kind of pale. Kise chose to get up and search for Aomine. He found him in the hallway sitting there in the corner like a heap of misery. Kise came closer and sat next to him.

Aomine sat there, his legs angled, his arms on his knees and his face hidden between his arms. Kise looked at him and slowly raised his hands to slowly stroking over his hair. Aomine didn't even flinch. "Everything's going to be okay," Kise said, his voice quavering. "Kuroko will survive."

Of course he noticed that Aomine was trembling. Kuroko was his best friend. Kuroko was the one he was in love with.

It hit him again; the fact that Kise wasn't his number one. Would Aomine cry to if he would die? Would he be also sitting here, crying?

Maybe it was the worse timing to cry for this reason. Maybe it was the best because he could say that he was too worried for Kuroko… But he leaned against Aomine and soundlessly cried.

Finally it was the worst timing.

.

.

.

Kuroko was for seven hours in surgery. After two and a half hours an assistant of surgery came to inform them, finally. He had some bad fractures and a head injury. They did find difficulty but they had everything in control.

As the doctor came to them all attention was on him. Aomine and Kise were standing right next to Kagami who almost jumped at him.

"Who is he?!" Kagami asked, his face full of hope. The doctor looked at the many faces in the room and then looked at Kagami. "He's fine."

Kise didn't even listen further to the doctor's speech. He felt relieved and closed his eyes, as he looked up to Aomine. He had the same face like Kagami. Full of hope. If his loved one was in surgery. Kise grabbed Aomine's hand but got no reaction.

Kise smiled bitterly and watched the doctor spoke to Kagami who almost hugged him.

They couldn't see Kuroko yet. He needed to rest and was still in intensive care unit but the doctor did insure them that Kuroko's going to be okay.

Kise watched his friends to look so relieved and a bit overjoyed. Automatically Kise plastered a smile on his face, too. But he slowly let go of Aomine's hand and without anyone noticed he slipped out of the room to walk down the hallway. He shoved his hands into his jeans pocket and walked away until his lungs met fresh air. Realizing he was outside he raised his head and looked at the sky.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. But the fresh air got stuck in his throat. He noticed that he cried. He couldn't hold back the tears and hid his face in his hands. He didn't know why he cried. If he was so relieved that Kuroko was fine, or if he realized once again that he wasn't Aomine's number one and would never be. Maybe it was cruel to cry now about it. He should cry over Kuroko's …'wellbeing'.

But he knew exactly why he cried.

He had no chance. He can't anymore.

Suddenly he heard running steps towards him, and his first thought that it was Aomine who searched for him. But as he turned around, he saw Kagami running towards him.

Of course, Kise was disappointed but smiled. "… Kise. Wait. Where are you… going?"

Kise smiled and shook his head. "I… I just needed some fresh air." Kagami sighed and rubbed his face. He didn't say anything else, just stood there and as Kise noticing his shoulder to shiver he walked to Kagami. "Kagamicchi?" "I- I'm just so…I'm just so happy…" Kagami said in a low voice. "That Kuroko is alive. He did it." Kise smiled a bit and hugged Kagami.

"Of course. You know Kurokocchi. He's a fighter even though he doesn't look like it."

Kagami snorted and in Kise's arms he began to cry in relief.

.

.

.

Four weeks had passed since Kuroko had the accident. Kuroko was wide awake one day after the surgery and everything turned out really well. He still had to stay in hospital but Kagami visited him every day so he wouldn't feel lonely. And Kise got the feeling that Aomine was as much as him there.

Kise sat at the living room table, in front of him was an envelope in an A4 format. He knew what was written in it, he already read it. But he had to think because the meaning would be a huge opportunity. And he had already decided.

Of course he was alone at home. Aomine would be at police school or the hospital. Kise couldn't be all the time there. What a friend he was. But he couldn't watch Aomine watching Kuroko. It was just too hard.

Kise took the envelope, and took out the contents. He signed where he head to signed and pushed it back into the envelope. He stood up and put it in one of the bags which stood in the hallway.

With a small smile he placed a hand written letter on the counter of their kitchen and stroke over it, lovingly.

Suddenly Kise heard the sound of a horn so Kise grabbed his things. A big backpack and a big suitcase. Before he closed the door he turned around to have a last glance at his old home. He took a deep breath and let the door shut close.

* * *

 _So, hope you enjoyed it (:_

 ** _R &R _**


End file.
